Word Challenge: Monogram and Carl
by ZeeCorge
Summary: A collection of stories using one word involving Major Monogram and Carl. Story ratings vary. Some may contain yaoi. Suggest words!


I needed a distraction so I started this instead of finishing my other stories. Go me!

I got these words from several locations so there isn't an exact limit to how many there might be. And feel free to suggest your own words. I might just use them.

Ratings will vary. Each word will be followed by a rating. Some may contain slash/yaoi between Carl and Monogram (yes, I ship it), and that'll be listed too. But for the most part it'll be general.

* * *

**Raid**

(Rated K)

It was their weekly routine. Carl would quickly disable OWCAs security system. He would then follow the older man across the large building to Admiral Acronyms' sector.

They stifled their giggles so not to attract attention from wandering Agents. Winding around several corridors they soon came to a stop in front of a door labeled as a weapons vault. Major Monogram stood as look-out while Carl entered a code into a keypad off to the side. The intern had gotten the code from hacking Acronyms' personal OWCA file, the teen could do just about anything with a computer.

With a final press of a button the vaults door groaned heavily as it slowly began to open. The Majors eyes lit up, as they always did, and slipped into the room as soon as the door was open enough for him to fit. Carl close behind.

They looked around the room, wondering where their prize was hidden this time. Carl tugged on Monograms sleeve to get his attention and pointed to a crate that wasn't there before. 'TNT' it said on the side. The Major smirked, yeah right! OWCA was to high tech to use old fashioned TNT.

They both made their way to the over to the crate and crouched down next to it. The older man pouted when he saw it sealed with a large pad lock. But Carl pulled a paperclip from his pocket and easily picked the lock. Monogram looked impressed and a bit curious as he watched the teen remove it. They both gently opened the lip, as if handling a great treasure. But the real treasure lay within. Their eyes shined at the beauty that lay inside. Candy! Loads of Candy! Wanda always hid the good stuff!

After a moment of admiring their prize they quickly grabbed as much of it as they could carry and hightailed it back to their sector. Laughing like mad the whole time, no longer worried about being discovered.

A few hours later Wanda would come down and yell at the other division leader. The Major couldn't hide his smile, chocolate smeared into his mustache. Carl hiding behind the larger adult, hands over his mouth to quiet his snickering.

The raid on Admiral Acronyms' secret stash was a tradition, and every week the woman would try to hide it in a new location, but she was no match for the two. Though, to be fair, it was a lot easier when they could use the headquarters security cameras to find the latest hiding spot.

**Beer**

(Rated K+ for alcohol)

It was Sunday evening and Carl was doing the weekly shopping. No, not for himself. It was part of his job to get all the snacks he and Major Monogram would be pigging out on in the coming week. It was a hard task actually, the list was long and trying to read the older mans handwriting was a nightmare.

He marked items off the list as he went, careful to not get anything with cheese. Monogram always tried to sneak in some cheese related item one way or another but Carl wasn't dumb enough to fall for it. Not after the first few times, anyways.

As he made his way to the beef jerky section something caught his eye. Normally he'd walk right passed them but this time he stopped and pondered.

The next morning Carl came into OWCA struggling to carry the grocery bags full of food. He finally made it to the break room where Monogram was making coffee and set the bags down on the counter. Major Monogram set his coffee aside and began looking through the bags, becoming disappointed when he realized none of the snacks were cheese flavored.

When he came to the bottom of the last bag his frown deepened. Carl got nervous as the other man pulled out a six pack of beer. His eyes shot over to the redhead as he asked, "What's this?"

"Uh… Beer?" Carl replied anxiously, forcing a smile.

The Major glared at the teen. "I'm aware of that! I mean why did you get it?" After a pause he added. "And how? You're not 21."

Carl shrugged. "They didn't even bother to card me." Though the cashier did give him the stink-eye, but didn't care enough to stop him. "I just thought, you know, it'd be fun to give it a try?"

Monogram stared at the teen for a long moment, disapprovingly, before moving towards the trash can with the beer. "No." he said simply.

"W-wait!" Carl called out, running over to the man before he dropped the cans in. "C'mon, Sir, I'm 19! One little beer won't hurt! Besides, I probably won't like it and never drink again!"

"You can try it and not like it when you're 21." Monogram replied simply. Honestly, he had no idea why the boy wanted to drink beer. He seemed to be smarter than that.

Carl thought quickly, not wanting his plan to fail before it got started. "I'll let you get cheese on your tacos at lunch!" He blurted out.

The Major's eyes widened at that. He thought about it for a moment before slowly handing the six pack to the teen. As wrong as it was to let the minor have alcohol he really, really wanted some cheese.

The redhead smiled as he pulled a can off the plastic rings and held it up to his boss. "How 'bout you drink with me? That way I don't overdo it." He suggested, trying not to sound too eager.

He huffed, looking at the can. He didn't want to but if he drank some there'd be less for the teen to drink. "Fine." Monogram grabbed the can from Carl, opening it as he went to the little table in the room to sit down.

The redhead smiled in victory, opening his own can as he joined the Major. His true motivation wasn't his own inebriation, no, it was Major Monograms. He wanted to see what kind of drunk the older man was.

He watched as Monogram took a big gulp of the liquid. Carl remembered that he had to play along and tried a small sip of the beer. He instantly pulled the can away and gagged, trying to get the bitter taste out of his mouth.

Major Monogram laughed gruffly at the teen. "Ready to call it quits?"

Carl stopped sputtering and gave Monogram a wide-eyed look. "What? Are you kidding? I'm just getting started!" He said before forcing a large gulp of beer down his throat and tried not to throw up. He needed to keep going.

Monogram eyed the teen for a moment before shrugging and taking another drink from his own can. The redhead smiled and continued drinking, keeping it to small sips.

This continued for a few minutes until both cans were empty. Carl looked to his boss as he grabbed another beer, looking for approval. Monogram shrugged again and got another for himself.

Carl didn't seem to notice when he stopped taking sips and started drinking wholeheartedly. Nor did he notice when the Major stopped drinking. He didn't seem to pay much attention to the room spinning or that he was giggling uncontrollably. But he did notice the Major stopping him from opening the last beer and led him to the lounge. He found his own inability to walk straight rather hilarious and if it wasn't for the Major holding him up he would have fallen over laughing.

He only put up a weak protest when the older man forced him to lay down on the couch and passed out within moments.

Carl learned many things that day. Number one was that he was never drinking again. The next thing he learned was that as bad as beer tasted going down, it tasted even worse coming back up. Then he learned that cleaning up your own vomit was disgusting. But the thing he learned most was trying to get Major Monogram drunk was one of his worst plans ever.

**Stab**

(Rated T-M)

The Agents working quietly at their cubicles jolted at the sound of a large crash coming from their leaders office. The animals looked around at each other before turning this attention to the office. There was another crash as something was thrown against the wall, this time accompanied by what seemed to be Carl screaming. Before any of the Agents could do anything the teen came running out of the room in a panic.

Major Monogram ran out in a fury right after him, a large knife gripped tightly in one hand. "Come back here!" He roared.

Carl had tears in his eyes as he scrambled through rows of cubicles, passed animals too stunned to react. "Oh god, Sir, please! Please stop! I'm sorry!" He pleaded, "I'll do better, I swear!"

The teen tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor. Monogram came up to him, oozing with malice. "I've given you plenty of chances, and you messed every one of them up! I'm sick of your pathetic excuses." He growled out between clenched teeth.

He tried to scoot away from the man, tried to get back up to run again but the Major grabbed him by the shoulder with one powerful hand and hauled him up, causing Carl to cry out.

Holding him still, Monogram quickly plunged the knife into the teens stomach. Carl's eyes shot open, the wind being knocked out of him as intense pain spread through his body. All the Agents gasped and stepped back from the scene. Major Monogram pulled the knife back to stab the boy again and again. Blood soaked Carl's pristine white lab coat, dribbled down onto the floor and spattered on cubicle walls as they flew off the moving knife blade.

Carl clutched at the arm holding him up, looking at Major Monogram with a mix of pain and betrayal. The Major's own reflected only hate and pure insanity.

Finally the Major stopped stabbing the teen and pulled the knife away before releasing him. Carl crumbled to the floor in a heap.

Monogram looked at his dead intern, then his gaze turned to the animals watching him in horror. He gave a sickening smile, licking the blood off his knife. "Who's next?"

The Agents nearly trampled each other in the rush for the exit. Special training or not, they weren't willing to face off against their leader turned psychopath.

The Major chuckled darkly as the Agents fled. When they were all gone he turned his attention back to the unmoving intern. "Way to overact, Carl!" He scalded.

The redheads eyes popped open. "Well _excuse me_, it _was_ my first time being murdered." Carl replied sarcastically as he sat up. "And who are you to accuse me of overacting? I mean, licking the knife? Really?"

Monogram licked the blade of the collapsible knife. "It's cherry flavored."

"Really?" Carl asked, digging under his shirt to pull out the popped blood bag. He licked at the tear. "Mmm!"

"So how much trouble do you think we'll get in for this?" he wondered as he got up off the floor.

Monogram eyed Carl. "What do you mean 'we', this was your idea." He said before heading back to his office.

Carl looked at the mans retreating form in disbelief. "It was not!"

**Travel**

(Rated K)

If there was one perk to working at OWCA, for no pay, was the travel. He couldn't count how many times he'd been to Hawaii in just the five years he'd worked there.

His parents didn't have a lot of money so a vacation was always out of the question. Even if he had to spend the whole time with Major Monogram, it was better than being in his room with nothing to do. Besides, he and the Major always had fun. Except for that time they had a run in with killer seagulls… He didn't want to think about that.

He always wondered why an unpaid intern was allowed to go on the company vacations. He'd asked the Major the first time and was told it was policy, a reward for working so hard. But Carl quickly noticed that none of the other division leaders had their interns with them.

It wasn't until a few years later when he was put in charge of OWCA's financial records, heaven knows why, that he learned the truth. OWCA wasn't paying for his vacations, Major Monogram was! Just before each trip Monogram would deposit a large amount of money into the companies bank account. Carl quickly calculated that it was enough to pay for his plane tickets, hotel room, even eating expenses.

Carl felt the need to hug the older man to death. But he didn't. Obviously Major Monogram didn't want him to know. And if the Major found out he knew he might stop doing it. So instead he didn't get mad when the older man got him into trouble, or hold a grudge when he was forced to do extra work. But he still wasn't letting Monogram have the blue jet ski on the next trip. That thing was his!


End file.
